RockStars
by ShadowPrincess12
Summary: Summer after Harrys 5th year is the most eventful yet! What his new band, a new girlfriend and a big suprise coming his way.. includes HarryOC slightlydark abused!harry. OLD FIC from 2005 - ONHOLD/ABANDONED - will update if I get the inspiration!
1. Welcome to my life

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the Harry potter characters or stuff if I did I wouldn't be writing this! I did however write the songs used (if you like them please say I spent a lot of time working on them) and I also invented Tash, Saph, Jay and Matt!

Rockstars 

Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

Harry lay there staring up at the sky watching the clouds. It was just so simple. He sat up as a kid zoomed passed on their bike 'freak!', he raised an eyebrow before checking the time on his watch, standing up and dusting him off. Before stepping over the neat flowed bed of number four privet drive and onto the pavement.

He walked down the main road ignoring the stares of people he passed. He was believed insane by most and he still lived behind the lie that is aunt and uncle sent him off to saint brutis secure centre for criminals. He trudged down the street towards the park. He caught his reflection in one of the shop windows as he passed. He was no longer the skinny little eleven year old he had once been. He had some muscles, probably from playing Quidditch, he thought. His unruly hair was as unruly as ever and had deep red tips. He was wearing black cord flares, his favorite trainers with red and gold flames and a one inch platform, one of his favorite t-shirt which was black with red five point star on it and finally he wore a long black coat and a chain necklace with a miniature dagger engraved with a little red ruby in the middle.

After his return to his 'home' he had decided it was time to go on a long needed shopping spree so he took the knight bus to Diagon alley and visited his vault (with out anybody knowing) and with drawn the muggle equivalent of £1000 and changed it into muggle money before going wild. After buying his whole new wardrobe he got his hair dyed and got a tattoo as well on his left arm at the top entwined round it like an armband. It had a rose amongst barbed wire and vines dripping with blood and a dagger entwined too. While he was there he also got the top of his left ear pierced too.

He turned into the park and headed towards one of his usual haunts, he spent a lot of time in the park when he was bored. When he got so far into the park he headed over to a bench by the duck pond where four other teens were.

"LB!" A girl with sparkling blue eyes and brown hair wearing a old t-shirt reading Rock on and a pair of baggy jeans with lots of pockets, a skull on the back and chains hanging from her belt clips yelled as he walked up to the bunch.

"Sup Saph?" Harry grinned

"Not much glad you decided to join us at last we'll head over to Tash's now you're here" Saph Grinned at Harry "Her and Jay spent the morning cleaning out her garage so we could use it!"

Harry and his friends had decided to make a band. They called themselves The Bolts after Harry's scar. Harry was their lead male singer and guitar player he also wrote lots of their songs. They had all met in junior school and stayed friends and hung out when ever Harry was back from Hogwarts. Harry told them about magic after his third year as they were very close friends and he trusted them he was glad that he did.

"Come on lets get a move on" one of the boys said hurriedly running his hand through his dark brown hair which had a reddish tint to it.

"Keep you knickers on matt we're coming" Tash the other girl said standing up "anyway you can't get in with out me I have the key!"

They followed Tash out of the park and onto Magnolia Crescent then on to Crown Street she led them up to the door of number 7 and let them in.

"Help yourselves to drinks!" Tash said cheerfully

Jay led the way into the kitchen and pulled out a six pack of coke he shared them between the groups. Tash then led them into the Garage where all their stuff was set up.

"This is great Tash!" Saph said practically dancing we've to everything we could need!

That was true the garage was freshly painted in white ('mum said no to black sorry guys!' Tash said sadly) with photos of the group everywhere. At the right side of the garage was a large sofa backed against the wall and two squashy bean bags either side of it forming a small semi circle. Facing the sofa and bean were the groups instruments ('wondered why you wanted them' Harry grinned) Matt's drums were at the back then in front of them to either side slightly further forwards were Tash's Bass Guitar and Jay's Bass Guitar then slightly further apart and even further forwards were Harry's Guitar and Saph's Guitar. Each guitar was next to a microphone stand and they had leads to the amps too. In the furthest corner was a mini fridge and a cupboard for keeping snacks and stuff, Matt's Drums even had the Bolts logo painted on too!

"It's amazing!" Harry agreed

"Awesome" Matt nodded

"Well let's get playing shall we?" Tash grinned picking up her guitar and plugging in the amp every body else joined her.

"What shall we play first?" Saph asked

"How about welcome to my life?" Harry suggested

"Let's hit it" Task grinned and matt did a drum roll

Broken ribs like knives digging into my lungs

(Welcome to my life)

A world of Nothingness and pain

(Welcome to my life)

The circumstances are cruel

(Welcome to my life)

The pain unjust

(Welcome to my life)

Like a Nightmare got wrong

(Welcome to my life)

This is it

Welcome to my life

Like a nightmare you can't wake up from

Welcome to my life

One move away from paradise

But I battle on

Welcome to my life

See inside the mad house

(Welcome to my life)

Shake me up like a can of cake

(Welcome to my life)

Throw me up against the wall

(Welcome to my life)

Watch me lying on the floor

(Welcome to my life)

See what you have done

(Welcome to my life)

This is it

Welcome to my life

Like a nightmare you can't wake up from

Welcome to my life

One move away from paradise

But I battle on

Welcome to my life

This is it

Welcome to my life

Like a nightmare you can't wake up from

Welcome to my life

One move away from paradise

But I battle on

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

"Great!" Tash said enthusiastically "LB have you got us any new songs?"

"Er yeah" Harry said digging in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper "its not finished yet though"

"Lets sit on the sofa and bean bags and do some work on it then!" Saph suggested

"Ok its called Broken Wings" Harry said "here goes…

You left me here along with broken wings

No way to escape

No way to brake free

Doomed to eternity

A cruel heartless creature

That's what you are

You Left me here to suffer

Alone

Dreams are wishes that the heart makes while you're asleep

But not even dreams are strong enough to mend my broken wings

The super glue wouldn't stick

The stitches came undone

My feathers plucked one by one

The knots I tied untied themselves

Never to be re done

I will never soar again because

These broken wings cannot be fixed

No matter how hard I try.

You left me on the freezing floor

Crying for my life

Wishing for my freedom

I cannot leave no matter how had it try

Just because I cannot fly

That is why

I'm still sat here crying on the floor

Let me be free"

"LB that's great!" Tash said enthusiastically

"Yeah mate, just add the chorus on the end again" Jay nodded

"How about adding so I'm begging you, won't you help me mend these broken wings? (Broken wings) wont you help me mend these broken wings of mine? At the end?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Saph agreed "that would sound good"

"Have you though of a tune yet LB" Matt asked

"Yeah I've worked out the chords for it except the last bit we've just added and I have an idea of the tune" Harry told them "here I'll play it for you"

Harry stood up and stood at his microphone with his guitar and began singing the song. When he finished his friends gave him a round of applause.

"LB that was totally amazing!" Tash said as he put his guitar down and joined them on the bean bags

"Thanks" Harry blushed "I'll teach you all tomorrow! Right now I better get back unless I want to get sat on by Dudley…" his friends sniggered

"I have to get home too" Saph piped up "mum wants me to baby sit tonight she's going out with one of her friends again" she rolled her eyes

"Well I'll walk you back then" Harry Grinned

"We know all you two want is a snog session" Tash grinned evilly

It was a well know fact Saph and Harry were dating and had been since Harry's return from Hogwarts. It was one of the reasons they got on so well singing together they had the right chemistry.

"Don't know what you see in him" Jay joked

"He's magical!" Saph grinned back hugging Harry "Literally!"

The group laughed

"Well we really must be going you know what the Dursley's are like…"Harry said sadly

"Yeah bye mate!" Jay said

"Yup see ya later!" Matt added

"Bye!" Tash smirked "don't snog for too long!"

"Oi!" Harry said before he led Saph out. They headed down towards Magnolia crescent and on to privet drive once they reached number 16 they stopped.

"Going to give me a kiss good night?" Saph asked cheekily

"I might" Harry grinned "or I might not"

"Oh you will…"Saph said sweetly before pulling him into a passionate kiss

"Well night" she smiled sweetly

"Night Saph" he said giving her a hug before heading back up to number four.

"What time do you call this?" aunt petunia asked as Harry walked though the door "Dudley was back four minutes ago"

"Sorry aunt petunia" Harry muttered before heading upstairs before she could have a go even more.

He changed into his black cotton 'rock star' pajamas before pulling out one of school text book and beginning an essay on the charms he'd use in a simple duel for charms. At about eleven o'clock uncle Vernon came charging in.

"Petunia says you come back four minutes after Dudley what do you have to say for you self" he spat

"Sorry uncle Vernon" Harry sighed knowing what was about to come

"Sorry, SORRY I'll give you sorry boy!" with that he grabbed Harry and flung him against the wall "you will never be late back again or else" he yelled pulling off his belt and cracking it like a whip across Harry's chest.

Harry ignored the shooting pain as his uncle hit him three more times.

"Do what your told next time" he growled

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry gasped

Uncle Vernon left like an angry bull and Harry lay breathing heavily on the floor his chest felt like uncle Vernon was sat on it. He eventually stood up and made his way to his bed and flopped down into the blackness.

A/n Hope you liked it! More coming!


	2. The Big News

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I did write Making a fool out of me and I did think up the characters Saph, Tash, Jay, Matt and Daisy!

RockStars

Chapter 2: The big news

Harry woke wit ha jolt the next morning when the door bell rang. He laid on his bed his chest hurting and his back aching.

"Harry!" he heard his aunts 'false smiley there's nothing wrong we're perfect' voice yelled at him up the stairs "you have a visitor!"

"Just a minute" Harry yelled back getting out of bed and changing into a pair of black baggy jeans and a black hoodie with 'Punk is not dead' in red letters on it. He slipped on his trainers and came downstairs.

"LB! At last!" Saph greeted him with a hug. He winced

"What?" Saph asked concerned

"Nothing," Harry said "so what are you here for?"

"Well were hanging in the park today I decided to pick you up on the way since we couldn't ring you" Saph explained cheerfully

"Well let's get going" Harry grinned

Harry and Saph who was wearing her baggy blue jeans and black t-shirt with 'Naughty Girl' in red letters on headed to the park where they met Tash, Matt and Jay.

They spent the morning chilling out in the park discussing everything from Hogwarts (under low voices) to the new pizza parlor in town. They eventually decided that they would head to the pizza parlor for some lunch. They ordered a large Vegi supreme pizza (Tash and Saph were vegetarians) between them and a fizzy drink each. They stuffed their faces then split up Harry, Saph, Jay and Matt headed back to the park and Tash headed home to tell her mum something and pick up a large bag of cookies, saying she'd join then in a bit. Harry sat on the bench next to Saph in the park and they watched as jay and Matt proceeded to make fools of themselves running round the park like prats!

Saph snuggled up to Harry and gave him a kiss. He winced as she hugged him.

"LB really what's the matter?" Saph asked worriedly

"Nothing" Harry lied

"I know something's up that's the second time you've winced when i've hugged you! You're not hurt are you?" she asked

"No! I…" Harry began but never got chance to finish his sentence as Tash came charging towards them.

"We did it! We're going! Its amazing, it's fantastic I can't believe it!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Chill Tash, chill!" Jay who had been attracted by Tash's little show and had stopped mucking about and come over with Matt "what is it?"

"We got a place on the Unique New Rock Groups of the Year Yearly Tour!" she said excitedly

"Never!" Matt said

"Its over they year, two weeks in nearly every city, we do performances on the Tuesday afternoons, Friday nights and Saturday nights of each week! It's going to be amazing and we might get noticed! We are one of only five bands that won!" Tash told them

"Oh my god never!" Saph shrieked

"But what about me, I'm back at school on September 1st" Harry said sadly

"So tell Dumbledore it's really, really important and he has to let you go make him some form of deal!" jay suggested

"Actually I have the perfect idea for a deal!" Harry said thoughtfully

"What?" Tash asked passing the letter round

"It's a surprise!" Harry said taking the letter from Saph and reading

Unique New Rock Groups of the Year Yearly Tour

Starts Monday 16th August 

Tickets (unless stated) Tuesdays £12 Fridays and Saturdays £18

9th- 15th August 

Week of preparation and planning in London on Tues, Weds, Thurs, Sat

16th – 29th August: London

Show dates and times: 17th August, 3.00pm

20th August, 6.00pm

21st August, 6.00pm

24th August, 3.00pm

27th August, 6.00pm

28th August, 6.00pm

Tickets £7 Tuesdays £12 Fridays and Saturdays 

30th – 5th August/September 

Week of preparation, Practices, perfecting work etc Tues, Weds, Thurs, Sat

6th –19th September: Northampton 

Show dates and times: 7th September, 3.00pm

10th September, 6.00pm

11th September, 6.00pm

14th September, 3.00pm

17th September, 6.00pm

18th September, 6.00pm

20th –3rd September/October: Peterborough 

Show dates and times: 21st September, 3.00pm

24th September, 6.00pm

25th September, 6.00pm

28th September, 3.00pm

1st October, 6.00pm

2nd October, 6.00pm

4th –17th October: Leicester 

Show dates and times: 5th October, 3.00pm

8th October, 6.00pm

9th October, 6.00pm

12th October, 3.00pm

15th October, 6.00pm

16th October, 6.00pm

18th –31st October: Birmingham 

Show dates and times: 19th October, 3.00pm

22nd October, 6.00pm

23rd October, 6.00pm

26th October, 3.00pm

29th October, 6.00pm

30th October, 6.00pm

1st- 14th November

Two weeks off one week holiday one week practice Tues, Weds, Thurs, Sat in studios in Birmingham 

15th –28th November: Nottingham 

Show dates and times: 16th November, 3.00pm

20th November, 6.00pm

21st November, 6.00pm

23rd November, 3.00pm

26th November, 6.00pm

27th November, 6.00pm

29th –12th November/December: Sheffield 

Show dates and times: 30th November, 3.00pm

3rd December, 6.00pm

4th December, 6.00pm

7th December, 3.00pm

10th December, 6.00pm

11th December, 6.00pm

13th – 9th January 

Holiday

Practice from 3rd- 9th in Sheffield

10th –23rd January: Sheffield 

Show dates and times: 11th January, 3.00pm

14th January, 6.00pm

15th January, 6.00pm

18th January, 3.00pm

21st January, 6.00pm

22nd January, 6.00pm

24th –6th January/February: Leeds 

Show dates and times: 25th January, 3.00pm

28th January, 6.00pm

29th January, 6.00pm

1st February, 3.00pm

4th February, 6.00pm

5th February, 6.00pm

7th –20th February: York 

Show dates and times: 8th February, 3.00pm

11th February, 6.00pm

12th February, 6.00pm

15th February, 3.00pm

18th February, 6.00pm

19th February, 6.00pm

21st –27th February: Middlesbrough 

Show dates and times: 22nd February, 3.00pm

25th February, 6.00pm

26th February, 6.00pm

28th-6th February/ March

Week off practice session Sunday 9.00am Newcastle

7th –20th March: Newcastle 

Show dates and times: 8th March, 3.00pm

11th March, 6.00pm

12th March, 6.00pm

15th March, 3.00pm

18th March, 6.00pm

19th March, 6.00pm

21st –27th March: Edinburgh 

Show dates and times: 22nd March, 3.00pm

25th March, 6.00pm

26th March, 6.00pm

28th – 10th March/April

Holiday meet for practice 9th and 10th Glasgow

11th –24th April: Glasgow 

Show dates and times: 12th April, 3.00pm

15th April, 6.00pm

16th April, 6.00pm

19th April, 3.00pm

22nd April, 6.00pm

23rd April, 6.00pm

25th –8th April/May: Carlisle 

Show dates and times: 26th April, 3.00pm

29th April, 6.00pm

30th April, 6.00pm

3rd May, 3.00pm

6th May, 6.00pm

7th May, 6.00pm

9th –22nd May: Manchester

Show dates and times: 10th May, 3.00pm

13th May, 6.00pm

14th May, 6.00pm

17th May, 3.00pm

20th May, 6.00pm

21st May, 6.00pm

23rd-29th May

Holiday

30th –12th May/June: Liverpool 

Show dates and times: 31st May, 3.00pm

3rd June, 6.00pm

4th June, 6.00pm

7th June, 3.00pm

10th June, 6.00pm

11th June, 6.00pm

13th –26th June: Cardiff 

Show dates and times: 14th June, 3.00pm

17th June, 6.00pm

18th June, 6.00pm

21st June, 3.00pm

24th June, 6.00pm

25th June, 6.00pm

27th-3rd June/July

Holiday practice 3rd July Bristol

4th –10th July: Bristol 

Show dates and times: 5th July, 3.00pm

8th July, 6.00pm

9th July, 6.00pm

11th –17th July: Brighton 

Show dates and times: 12th July, 3.00pm

15th July, 6.00pm

16th July, 6.00pm

18th – 31st July: London

Show dates and times: 19th July, 3.00pm

22nd July, 6.00pm

23rd July, 6.00pm

26th July, 3.00pm

29th July, 6.00pm

30th July, 6.00pm

31st July BIG FINALE 5.00-8.00pm 9.00pm-11.00pm party backstage

Each band needs to have 14 songs prepared only 10 will be used each night and up to four songs can be covers, each band should cover at least two songs. Also tutoring will be available If needed and allowances can be made and it is possible to attend normal school whenever the shows aren't on but this probably will involve a lot of traveling which you will have to organize.

"So you'll be able to come?" Tash asked

"Yes defiantly Dumbledore's got to agree!" Harry said "can it keep this to show him?"

"Yup" Tash grinned

Harry pocketed the letter

"We're going to be famous!" Tash yelled at the top of her voice

"The Bolts are going on tour!" Saph Shrieked

"Girls" Jay shrugged Harry and Matt laughed this was going to be great!

'Nothing could ruin today' Harry thought cheerfully as he retuned home at five o'clock sure that Dudley wouldn't be back till late. He opened the door and his uncle rounded on him.

"What time do you call this?" He spat viciously

"Five o'clock" Harry said

"Dudley has been back two hours!" he roared

"Two hours…" Harry muttered then it hit him it was the day Dudley's favorite TV program was on it started at three and finished at half five consequently he was back early.

"Yes you insolent little brat I warned you and you still didn't come back on time" he yelled

"Sorry uncle Vernon" Harry muttered knowing exactly what was about to happen

"Sorry isn't good enough boy" Uncle Vernon said coming down on Harry

He pulled back his hand and slapped Harry round the face with enough force he was sent flying into the hallway wall.

"Two nights in a row! Never again!" He said before pulling of his belt again and Hitting Harry hard across his chest again.

Pain exploded through Harry's body and he doubled over. Uncle Vernon took advantage and hit Harry hard across the back twice before dropping the belt and punching him again then and he carried him upstairs and physically threw him against the wall in his bedroom

"Maybe now you'll listen" he spat slamming the door

The next day Harry woke up sprawled on the floor he got up carefully and pulled out some clean clothes – a black hoodie with the bolts logo on and another pair of black baggy black jeans.

He went downstairs slowly as he was about to leave uncle Vernon came up behind him and pushed him against the Hallway wall.

"Remember back before Dudley or else" He spat

"I remember" Harry said, he had checked today was Thursday the first TV show Dudley watched on a Tuesday was at 8.00 he had the whole day.

"Good" Uncle Vernon said letting Harry go and heading back to the kitchen.

Harry let himself out and headed up the street to the park. He reached the bench they normally hung out at and realized he was the first there. He lay down on the bench and watched the clouds pass over. It was about five minutes before he was joined by Saph

"Morning LB I just called round you house to meet you and… what on earth Happed to your face!" she said shocked

"Nothing I got into a fight with Dudley" Harry said he'd forgotten Uncle Vernon had slapped him across his face.

"Ouch!" she said

"It's ok" Harry said

She came over and sat next to him and kissed him.

"I worry about you sometimes" Saph said running a hand through his hair

"Don't I'm fine" He said pulling her in and kissing her again.

They began kissing passionately Saph leaning over Harry she ran her hand under his hoodie and up his back. He winced and she pulled away.

"Harry… what is it" she said looking at him then realizing he hand had blood on it "Harry… your bleeding"

"Its fine, its nothing" he said backing off

"If you're bleeding its not nothing" she protested "let me see!"

"It really is nothing" he objected

"Let me see Harry please!" she said persuasively

"No really…" he began

"Show me," she said "now or I'll… I'll ask your… uncle"

"….if you promise not to tell anyone…" he said nervously looking around

"Not a soul I promise Harry!" she said

He turned round and let her lift up the hoodie,

"Oh my god what Happened?" she said shocked

"Nothing" Harry said quickly

"Harry tell me" she pleaded

Harry sighed

"It was my uncle… I was late again… he was angry…" he muttered

"Oh my god how could somebody do something like that!" she said taken aback

Harry shrugged

"Please don't tell" he pleaded

"Don't worry Harry I wont" she said before planting a kiss on his lips.

They cuddled up on the bench again just as Tash came round the corner followed by Matt.

"Morning LB morning Saph" Tash Grinned "hope we didn't interrupt anything"

"Shut up Tash we all know what you were getting up to with that git Will from school the other night!" Saph said protectively

Tash blushed

"Oi!" she said indignantly

Harry and Matt laughed

"Where's Jay?" Harry asked

"He's just coming having a few problems shaking Daisy off this morning" Tash said

Daisy was Jay's little sister

Just as Tash spoke Jay and a little girl with bunched rounded the corner

"Sorry guys couldn't get out!" he said "I agreed to take Daisy to MacDonald's for lunch then she'll go back home!"

"He said I could have a happy meal!" daisy grinned cheerfully

"Great let's go!" Harry said cheerfully as he stood up. Saph took his hand and they all followed Jay and Daisy to Macdonald's.

After lunch they headed to Jay's to drop Daisy off and then on too Tash's to have a band practice.

They all picked their instruments ready when they arrived.

"So what song shall we practice today?" Matt said tapping his drumsticks on one of the drums in front of him.

"How about making a fool out of me then I'll teach you all the chords to Broken wings" Harry suggested

"Yeah let's do it!" Saph grinned "one two three"

Making a fool out of me

Looking out the window

Watching the day pass by,

Nothing to do, nothing to see

Why is my life such a misery?

Life is cruel

Happiness is none existent

Dreams are never fulfilled

Why do you ignore me?

When you see me pass?

Why do you laugh?

When you see me cry?

You can't understand the way my mind works

You're leading me along

You're making a fool out of me

Yeah you're making a fool out of me

Standing in the street

Beneath the willow tree

Life passes me by

I'm just left to cry

Why do you ignore me?

When you see me pass?

Why do you laugh?

When you see me cry?

You can't understand the way my mind works

You're leading me along

You're making a fool out of me

Yeah you're making a fool out of me

Let it go

Leave it be

I don't want to see

Realize why

Go and hide

Run away

Why don't you ignore me anymore?

Yeah, yeah

Why doesn't your laughter ring in my ears?

Why?

You can't understand the way my mind works

You're leading me along

You're making a fool out of me

Yeah you're making a fool out of me

You can't help

So stop trying

Leave it

It's all a dream

You can't stop it

It won't go away

Why do you ignore me?

When you see me pass?

Why do you laugh?

When you see me cry?

I can't understand the way your mind works

You're leading me along

You're making a fool out of me

Yeah you're making a fool out of me

"great!" Jay said "we're going to have to work out which songs we're going to do we've got to pick fourteen remember and at least two cover songs any ideas"

"nah lets think on it tonight and we could work on the suggestions and work out the best combination" Harry said

"ok then" Jay agreed

"so how about this new song?" matt asked

"let's get working on it!" Harry nodded "it goes like this…"

they worked until five o'clock when Tash's mum came down with some sandwiches for tea and they all helped themselves to cans of coke out of the mini fridge which Tash's mum had stocked up for them. After tea they played though Broken wings once more and then decided to end it for the night.

Harry and Saph left the house together and headed back to privet drive.

"I'll never see your uncle in the same light again" Saph said sadly as the turned hand in hand down the street.

"It's ok Saph" Harry said wiping a tear from her face

"What if he goes over board and kills you? What would I do?" she sobbed

"Its okay Saph I promise I'm not going anywhere" Harry said a sad smile on his face

"I love you so much you know Harry" she said hugging him he winced

"oh sorry I didn't mean to…" Saph started but didn't finish as Harry leaned in and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"see you tomorrow" he said "I'll be fine I'll be away from here soon don't worry"

"yeah night" she agreed before heading down her front path to her door.

Harry pushed open the door to number four. It was seven o'clock the TV wasn't blaring out and Dudley's trainers weren't by the door, two sure signs Dudley wasn't back yet.

Harry headed into the kitchen

"Harry good you can cook tea" aunt petunia said as he walked through the door "we're having salad and the cold chicken in the fridge from yesterdays lunch get cooking" she said wiping her hands on her apron and heading out of the room "I'm going to clean the living room Vernon will be home in ten minutes and his tea better be ready!"

Harry sighed and got to work. He placed a large plate of chicken salad on the table just as Uncle Vernon walked in.

"good you listened this time glad I knocked some sense into you boy" he said sitting down and tucking in.

Harry left the room with his portion, (a very small one) and headed put to his room luckily he wasn't hungry as he had eaten at Tash's. He finished his tea and pulled out a piece of parchment he wrote a short letter to the order before changing into his pajamas and flopping down on his bed asleep.

A/n Well here's the next chapter! I can't believe how long it is! Please R/r

Thanks to JPotter101 for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Here's your update!

IF ANY BODY HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE SONGS FOR THE BOLTS TO COVER WHILE ON TOUR PLEASE SAY IN A REVIEW!


	3. Birthdays and Beatings

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Except perhaps Matt, Jay, Saph and Tash oh and my songs that I made up!

RockStars

Chapter 3: Birthdays and Beatings

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, it was four days later and he was heading over to Tash's.

"Yes boy" she said viciously

"I'm staying at a friend's tonight I won't be back till tomorrow night" Harry informed her

"Be back before Dudley or you know what will happen" she said uninterestedly. He had succeed the past four days in getting back on time luckily sometimes by the skin of his teeth.

Harry walked out of the house with his rucksack on his back and headed to Tash's it was just over a week till The Bolts went to the first practice and today was Harry's 16th birthday. He rang Tash's Door bell and waited for the door to open he was greeted by Saph flinging herself at him.

"Happy Birthday!" she squealed

"Thanks!" he grinned "going to let me through the door now?" he asked cheekily

"Not before I give you a birthday kiss!" she said planting a kiss on his lips

"Get a room!" Jay yelled from behind them

Harry stepped into Tash's house and Tash immediately pounced on him

"Happy Birthday!" she shrieked

"Thanks!" He grinned again

"Happy Birthday mate!" Matt smiled from Jay's side

"Yeah Happy Birthday!" Jay beamed

Harry smiled

"Come on let's go in to the garage and open your presents!" Saph said grabbing his hand and leading him

"You didn't have to guys!" He protested

"But we did so move your arse!" Tash laughed

The entered the Garage where a small pile of presents lay in between the sofa and the bean bags.

"Open this one first!" Saph said pushing a present wrapped in back and red stripy wrapping paper into his hands at he sat on one of the bean bags

He opened it to fine a mobile phone.

"It's from all of us so we can ring you" Tash explained "your very hard to get hold of sometimes!"

"It's great!" Harry beamed "Hey it even has a camera! Group photo!"

They all pile on the sofa and Harry took a picture.

"Cool!" he said excitedly

"Tash take a picture of me and LB!" Saph said enthusiastically

"Here LB this ones for the tour" he passed him another parcel which Harry opened. It contained another Bolts Hoodie and Bolts t-shirt

"We got them reprinted so we all have them ready for the tour!" He explained

"Here" Matt said passing him yet another parcel which He opened inside was a watch "You said you broke your old one so I got you this one!"

"Thanks!" Harry beamed

"This one is from me" Tash said passing over a parcel in dark purple wrapping paper. He opened it to find some new plectrums and a selection of badges for his guitar strap.

"Great I was running short thanks!" he replied happily

"And this ones from me" Saph said passing him a small parcel. Inside was a little charm locket with a picture of him and Saph and one of the whole group inside out side it had his initials engraved on.

"Is beautiful Saph thanks!" he smiled

"It's so you can't forget us!" she explained

"I'll keep it with me always" he said giving her a one armed hug.

"So what have you guys got planned" He asked curiously

"Lets head down too the Pizza Parlor in town and have some lunch!" Tash suggested

"Ok then lets go!" Harry grinned

They enter the pizza parlor and ordered two pizzas between them as they were hungry and drinks of coke all round.

"Did you realize this time next year I will be able to do magic out of school?" Harry told them

"Yeah it will be great I cont wait to see it" Jay said excitedly

"You might be able to see some magic before that" Harry smiled knowledgeably

"What? How!" Tash asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Harry Grinned "and anyway I know the perfect place for us to stay when we're performing in London!"

"Where?" Matt asked

"Headquarters I'm going to write a letter to Dumbledore tomorrow" Harry grinned

"Great!" Tash said

They ate their pizzas and returned to Tash's and decided to have a bit of a band practice.

"Okay LB pick a song" Matt said

"Er The Dementor effect or spellbound" He said

"One two three hit it!" Jay said

Memories past surface again

Memories I don't wan to remember

Flash before my eyes

From a past I wish I could forget

But my mind won't let me.

I'm being held hostage in my own mind

I can't escape

(Set me free)

There are so many thoughts running through my mind.

I can't escape

(Set me free)

I'm locked in here and there's no key

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Welcome to my confusing up existence

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Images I don't want to share

Images so real you think your there

Death and destruction

From a past I wish I could overlook

But my mind won't permit me.

I'm being held hostage in my own mind

I can't escape

(Set me free)

There are so many thoughts running through my mind.

I can't escape

(Set me free)

I'm locked in here and there's no key

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Welcome to my confusing up existence

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Voices so clear you can hear every detail

Voices so loud you can hear every scream and cry

Play over and over in my mind

From a past I wish I could stop thinking about

But my mind won't allow me.

I'm being held hostage in my own mind

I can't escape

(Set me free)

There are so many thoughts running through my mind.

I can't escape

(Set me free)

I'm locked in here and there's no key

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Welcome to my confusing up existence

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Set me free

Please just set me free

I'm being held hostage in my own mind

I can't escape

(Set me free)

There are so many thoughts running through my mind.

I can't escape

(Set me free)

I'm locked in here and there's no key

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Welcome to my confusing up existence

I can't escape

(Set me free)

"I think were getting that one now" Tash said "any others you wanna practice guys?"

"We need to do broken wings again especially if we're taking it tour" Saph said

"Okay then" Harry agreed. They whizzed through broken wings and then headed over to the seats.

"Have we decided what we're going to do yet?" Harry asked

"Broken wing is a defiantly" Tash said thoughtfully "and The Dementor effect but we have to call it spellbound…"

"That's two songs" Harry nodded writing them down on a piece of paper

"How about welcome to my life and Rollercoaster?" Matt suggested

"Yeah" Jay agreed "and making a fool out of me"

"That's five songs" Harry said adding them to the list

"Reality Blitz" Saph said "we have to use Reality Blitz"

"That's six" Harry nodded "Oh and Let me go and unforgivable!" he added jotting them down on the list

"Can we do demons and angels? And Sanctuary?" Tash asked

"If you want" Harry said jotting them down. "That's ten so what covers shall we do?"

"I was looking last night and I found four good Green Day songs with easy tunes and works that we could easily make out own!" Saph said "I got the lyrics and the music"

"Any other ideas?" Harry asked

Everybody shook their heads

"Well it's settled then what are the songs called Saph?" Harry asked

"Poprocks and Coke, Stuck With Me, Waiting and Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) I think that one would be a great ending son!" Saph said enthusiastically.

"So that's all settled" Harry smiled "Lets practice!"

Harry returned home at four the next day he enter the house cheerfully and instantly wished he hadn't. Dudley wasn't back yet but uncle Vernon was and aunt petunia was at the shops.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't potter" He said swaying on the spot his breath reeking of alcohol

"What have you done this time, hey, you got me sacked didn't you" He said angrily

"No uncle Vernon I swear I didn't" Harry said backing against the wall

"You did that's why you were so happy" he spat

"No, I… I didn't" Harry stuttered

"I don't believe you, you lying little freak" Uncle Vernon said grabbing him by the color and pulling him upstairs to his bedroom and throwing him in. Harry dropped the rucksack he was carrying on the floor next to him and watched as his uncle proceeded to round upon him.

Harry started edging backwards across the room tripping over his uncle slapped him across the face then grabbed his collar and fling him up against the wall and punched him in the stomach and then slapped him across the face again before pulling off the bet and turning the boy round and hitting him several times on the back before he dropped the belt on the floor spun Harry round and pulled out a half full bottle of vodka he drained it before slamming it down over Harry's head. He released his grip and Harry sunk to the floor where his uncle proceeded to kick him several times.

Harry's vision became blurred as he uncle picked him of the floor and threw him back into the wall. His head whacked against it knocking him out completely.

Harry groaned he sat up slightly his head hurt and his hair was matted with blood his body felt like a heard of elephants had over it several times. He sat up dazed and realized Hedwig was sat on his desk with a pile of letters and two issues of the daily prophet. Had he really been out two days? He began replying to his letters then sat down to write a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear professor _

_Sorry to bother you but I was hoping to get your permission for something. I am in a small rock band called The Bolts and we have recently been offered the tour of a life time round England. The only problem is it would last a whole year. If you let me go I will be free for classes on Monday s Wednesday s Thursdays and Fridays and it would be a great experience also I was wondering if you would let me and the band stay at headquarters when we perform in London and for the practices beginning soon. I have an offer to make you. Ron said in a recent letter you were planning on holding a Christmas ball but you were having trouble finding a band well. We would be more than happy to perform if you want us to as long as it is possible for me to leave school for the concerts._

_Thanks again _

_Harry Potter._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's legbefore stumbling into the bathroom to wash himself up. He washed the dried blood out of his hair and got changed into some clean black baggy trousers and a black hoodie. He headed back to his room and remembered the phone his friends brought him for his birthday and picked it up slipping it in his pocket before going downstairs carefully and sneaking out the front door.

"LB!" Saph flung herself round his neck he winced slightly "where have you been? What happened to your face?" said Saph glancing at the cuts where the vodka bottle had shattered.

"Oh er nothing" Harry muttered

"We've been so worried about you!" she said "come in mums making dinner you can stay for a while if you want!"

"Okay thanks" Harry nodded stepping into Saph's house

"Come on lets go upstairs" she said pulling him along by his jumper sleeve.

Harry followed obediently he knew exactly what Saph was going to ask the minute she closed her bedroom door.

"Harry what happened did your uncle…" she started

Harry nodded

"How come you haven't been out the last two days?" she asked

"I think he knocked me out…" Harry explained

"Oh my god how!" Saph said shocked

"He slammed an empty vodka bottle over my head and threw me against a wall" Harry admitted

"Gods Harry you have to get away from him he'll kill you!" She said shaking

Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be away from him in a few days I wrote to Dumbledore today about the concerts he'll probably reply by this evening" Harry said

"Great" Saph said just as her mum yelled up the stairs dinner was ready.

They ate with Saph's mum Mrs. Hilton and her brothers Sam who was ten, Danny who was thirteen and Richie who was seventeen.

After dinner Saph suggested they head up to the park and meet Jay, Matt and Tash. They found them lounging round the bench they usually hung out at.

"Where have you been LB?" Jay asked "we tried calling you on your phone but you had it turned off"

"sorry I forgot" Harry said "I was busy I had a lot of school stuff to do ya know because I wont have much time before I go back or even when I'm back I'm going to miss quite a bit…"

"Its okay" Tash said "I'm glad I don't have any of that to do"

Tash, Matt, jay and Saph had done there GCSE's and now had left school as soon as they realized there band was going places.

Harry smiled

"So want to go practice" Matt asked

"Course" Harry agreed

So they headed towards Tash's excitedly, discussing the concerts as they went.

The next week passed in a daze of excitement Harry succeeded luckily in staying out of his uncle's way and returning before Dudley. He also received a letter from Dumbledore who agreed to the tours, said he had been having trouble finding a band and it would be great if they would come and also they could stay at headquarters.

The 8th of august came quickly. Saph, Tash, Matt and Jay met at Harry's house at nine and Harry flagged down the knight bus.

"Whoa!" Matt exclaimed as the bus appeared out of thin air

"Cool!" Tash grinned

They stepped on board and Harry paid their fares (nobody else had wizard money before they took seats at the back on the second deck. It took about an hour before they were at London. Harry led them up towards Grimmauld place and then pulled out a piece of parchment Dumbledore had sent him.

"Here read and memorize" He said they passed the paper round then he said "now think about what you read" they did the effort clearly expressed on their faces then

"Cool!" Tash said just as Saph stepped backwards and Jay and Matt's puzzled looks left their faces

"Welcome to number 12 Grimmauld place!" Harry grinned before leading them up to the door

A/n yet another long chapter! Thanks to my reviewers!

luvbug080688: glad you liked it! I'll try not to stop writing I hate leaving a story unfinished anyway!

Krista: Glad you liked it! You'll soon find out how Harry gets on!

Lain Dolohov: Did you realize this is a fan **FICTION **site. The stories are made up; all I'm doing is putting the characters in a different situation and showing how I'd personally think they'd react. If you don't like something DON'T READ IT! And don't flame the writers just because you didn't like it! I could think up a lot more to say on the subject but it's a waste of my energy.


	4. Introducing the Wizarding World!

Disclaimer! I dont own anything at all! (except the characters i made up...)

RockStars

Chapter 4: Introducing the Wizarding world!

Harry led them up to the door and knocked quietly not wanting to risk waking Sirius's mother if she was still there. A few minutes later the door opened and Harry was pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"Harry!"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" Harry grimaced as she crushed his bruised body.

"So glad you're here dear you look skinny, Lunch is in an hour, are these your friends? Come in and introduce us!" she said hurriedly in on breath

Harry smiled and led his friends past Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen (quietly as not to wake Sirius's mother).

"Harry!" Hermione yelled pulling him in to a second bone breaking hug

"Hi Hermione! Hi Ron!" Harry smiled

"Harry what did you do to your Hair!" Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley came in to door

"So Harry are you going to introduce us?" she asked

"Er yeah, Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, Ron, professor Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Ginny and Professor Snape this is Saph, Tash, Matt and Jay. Saph, Tash, Matt and Jay this is Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, Ron, professor Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Ginny and Professor Snape" Harry said pointing at each person in turn

"I'm not you teacher at the moment you know Harry! You can call me Remus" Remus smiled

Harry nodded

"Well Matt and Jay you'll be sharing Ron and Harry's room and Saph and Tash will be sharing with Ginny and Hermione. Same rooms as last time Harry, Why don't you take your stuff up and get to know each other?" Mrs. Weasley suggested "I'll send somebody up when dinners ready"

"Okay Mrs. Weasley" Harry nodded "Come on"

Harry led the others up to the rooms. They dumped Saph and Tash's stuff first then they all headed to the boys room. They dumped their stuff then lounged about on the beds.

"So Harry what did you do to your hair?" Hermione asked

"Chill Hermione I only dyed it" Harry said twirling a piece of Saph's hair between his fingers.

"Boys" Hermione muttered Ginny laughed

"So what do you guys do round here?" Jay asked

"We just hang around play chess sometimes, or exploding snap…" Ron said

"Exploding snap?" Matt asked

"Yeah wanna play?" Ginny asked "we've got half an hour before dinner"

"Go on then" Jay said "I'm always up for a challenge me"

Ron pulled out his exploding snap cards and they began playing.

"This is so much cooler than plain snap" Tash smiled as the pile exploded in jays face.

The door flung open as the pile exploded in Ron's face and in came Fred and George

"Alright guys?" Fred smiled

"Hi Fred, George these are my friends Saph, Tash, Jay and Matt" Harry said introducing them

"Oh Hi" George nodded "come on mum will throw a tantrum if your not down on time!"

They headed down too lunch. Mrs. Weasley had lain on a whole table full of food for them. There was everything they could think off.

"Wow this is great!" Tash said as she tucked in "Your mums a great cook!" She told Ron and Ginny

Ron blushed and Ginny grinned "we get this all the year round well when were not at Hogwarts that is!"

"So are you guys coming to see our concert?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Ron nodded "never knew you were in a band Harry why didn't you tell us?"

"Well it wasn't a very serious band really till the beginning of this holiday, last Holidays we got the band together and did a bit of work…" Harry explained

"Its sounds great Harry" Hermione nodded

"You'll have to come see us some time…" jay suggested

"Ok" Ron said nervously

"Harry if your band wants to practice here you'll need this!" Lupin said holding out a ball of florescent pink something

"What is it?" Harry asked

"It converts Magical energy into electric energy so if you stick your plugs into it they should work!"

"Thanks!" Harry said

After tea Harry led the group in to one of the many living rooms in the house where they set up their instruments and microphones. Harry split up the pink ball and pushed every plug into a piece of it.

"Ok let's get practicing!" he grinned

After they had practiced for a while they headed up to bed early as they had to be at the concert hall at nine o'clock the next morning.

Nine o'clock came quickly they enjoyed a large breakfast of home made pancakes made by Mrs. Weasley before leaving headquarters with Lupin, Tonks and also Moody.

Before they knew it they were ushered into the hall ready for their first days work!

A/n Sorry its so short this time it was either this or nothing at the moment I've very busy so I will try and update once a week but if I cant I'll get it up soon as possible! Thanks to all my reviewers (I'll do reviews next chapter!) **Missing Fairy **Thanks for the idea next chapter I will work in an Evanescence song for you! I'll update ASAP! But I only have 21 school days left at school so as soon as I've finished I'll be able to update more! And do longer chapters to!


	5. Let the tour begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I invented and the songs I wrote! Anything you recognize from the books or elsewhere isn't mine!

RockStars

Chapter 5: Let The Tour Begin!

They entered the hall cheerfully. Inside they were met by the manager of the tour, Steve Morgan and three of the four other bands who introduced themselves as Dark Spirit, Liquorice and Don't Hold back. Dark Spirit was made up of Dave, Jamie-lee, Lex and Jack, Liquorice was made up of Jimmy, Ben and Alex and Don't hold back was made up of Lizzie, Dallas, Ellie and Taylor. Moments after the arrival of The Bolts the final group, Blood Rush arrived and introduced themselves as Tom, Drake and Rick.

The band practice went faultlessly. They performed some of their song and Steve and his assistants Madison and Dan helped him give advice and ideas to put to the performances. They were also measured by Darla the costume designer and asked various questions about what types of clothes they would prefer so she could work on some outfits.

At the end Steve came over to The Bolts.

"I've been talking with Madison and Dan and we had an idea!" He told them "Saph would you like to do a solo type piece? Naturally the others would back you…"

"Yeah that would be great I've never done a solo piece before me and Harry tend to sing together!" Saph said excitedly

"Ok well I think I've got a good song –My Immortal by Evanescence. Here are the lyrics and the music, have a try and see what you think we'll discuss it tomorrow!" Steve said handing over the sheets

"Ok!" they'll agreed

They were walked back to Grimmauld place by Lupin, Tonks and Moody again. When they arrived they headed straight for the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had put on a Roast dinner for them saying they would need it after a hard days work. Harry and Matt were telling a curious Ron about the practice. Saph who was sat next to Harry was watching Tonks who was doing her nose performance for Hermione and Ginny. Tash and Jay were arguing over something or other and the members of the order were tucking in making conversation between themselves.

After Dinner they were all ushered out of the kitchen because they were about to have an order meeting. Harry led the way to one of the larger living rooms and sat down on one of the two seated couches and Saph sat down next to him. Across the room Hermione and Ginny took another couch and Jay and Matt the other and Tash and Ron took the armchairs.

"Got to admit in some way the Garage is comfier with the bean bags!' Tash said

"Yeah" Matt agreed and its own fridge

"But we didn't have butterbeer!" Jay grinned "That's stuff delicious!"

Harry laughed as Saph cuddled up to him. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How come a Garage was more comfy?" Ginny asked

"We had it set up with all out equipment and there were four huge bean bags and a sofa in a kinda semi circle" Harry explained "and Tash Covered the walls in pictures of us too!"

"Oh" Ginny said "I was thinking of dads Garage at home"

They sat around talking for a while before deciding to turn in.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Saph asked as the boys said good night to the girls and headed to their separate rooms

"Maybe" Harry grinned

Saph pulled him closed and kissed him passionately on the lips. Before heading towards the bedroom door. Harry laughed at the expressions on Hermione, Ron and Ginny's faces.

"Did I forget to mention Saph was my girlfriend?" Harry grinned

"No I think you may have forgotten that detail…" Ginny said cheekily

Harry stuck his tongue out and entered the boy's room followed by Ron whose mouth was hanging open and Matt and Jay who were laughing.

The next few days passed in a similar way. They decided to do the Evanescence song as an extra cover. As the date of the first concert drew nearer The Bolts took a bit more time off to practice after tea. The morning before the last day of practice a large important looking owl appeared through a window in the kitchen scaring Matt, Jay, Tash and Saph to death despite the fact they knew owls carried post. Harry laughed and took the letter of the owl and realized with a jolt these were their Hogwarts letters! That meant owl results! He passed the letters out and took his own and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Here are your owl results and a list of the levels you require to carry on the subject next year. Please will you decide which subjects you wish to take and send and owl back before the July 31st. A book list is also included and you only need to buy the books for your subjects. _

_As you may know Last years Gryffindor Quidditch captain has left Hogwarts and we believe you would be a suitable replacement now your life ban has been lifted. I know you have other things happening this year so perhaps if you take the position you can elect a deputy to carry out any practices you can't attend. Please send your answer with the return owl along with your subject choices. _

_As usual term begins on September 1st and the Hogwarts express will leave as normal at 11.00 on the dot._

_Professor M McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress._

_p.s The headmaster is wondering if you would like to continue the DA this year as a proper class again please send your answer by return owl._

Harry looked on the next piece of parchment and found his results OWL Results 

_Student: Harry James Potter_

_Written PracticalOverall_

Charms O E+ O Transfiguration O O O 

_Potions E E E_

_Defense against the Dark Arts O+ O+ O+_

_History of Magic A - A_

_Herbology E+ A+ E_

_Astronomy E A- A_

_Care of Magical Creatures O O O_

_Divination A P P_

_Congratulations on results. You have gained 10 Owls and we are please to inform you your defense against the dark arts mark was the highest in the year._

_Below are the Grades you need to take each subject:_

_To take Charms – E_

_To take Transfiguration -E_

_To take Potions -E_

_To take Defense against the Dark Arts –E_

_To take History of Magic –A_

_To take Care of Magical Creatures –A_

_To take Herbology –A_

_To take Divination –A_

_To take Astronomy -A _

Harry looked up astounded

"What does it say?" Saph asked

"I've 10 owls!" Harry grinned

"Well done Harry!" Hermione said opening her letter

"Are they the exams you were on about?" Tash asked puzzled

"Yeah like muggle GCSE's" Harry explained as Hermione squealed

"I got 12 Owls!" she screeched

"Well done Mione!" Harry grinned "How about you Ron?"

"I got 8 Owls!" Ron grinned

"Well done!" Hermione screeched

"Well done!" Mrs. Weasley screeched

"I'm also Quidditch Captain!" Harry grinned

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly

"Yup" Harry grinned "and your Deputy Quidditch captain! McGonagall says I need a deputy to do the practices when I'm busy! I've chosen you!"

Ron's mouth fell open

"Really?"

"Yup!" Harry grinned just as Ginny Screeched

"I'm a Prefect!"

"Well done Ginny that's all the family!" Mrs. Weasley said giving her a big hug

"Hem hem!" George said giving a very accurate impression of Umbridge

"What about us?" Fred asked

"Are we in this family or not?" George commented

"Ok well perhaps not all the family…" Mrs. Weasley said

"Well done all of you. You better write your letters back then we have to be going" Lupin said cheerfully

Harry decided he was going to take Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology

After they finished writing and Mrs. Weasley had sent of the replies to McGonagall via the rather elaborate bird Harry, Saph, Jay, Matt and Tash headed of to the final practice.

The day of the first show dawned bright and sunny. They headed down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had done a splendid job of cooking a full English breakfast with eggs, bacon, sausages, fried bread and tomatoes extra. And even a vegetarian version for Saph and Tash. They ate hungrily then Harry produced some tickets out of his pocket.

"I've got some tickets for the show this afternoon! Anyone interested?" He grinned

So Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, Lupin, Tonks and Moody headed off to the Hall. They had a last minute rehearsal (for which the others had to wait outside) they had lunch together from the canteen before The Bolts were ushered off to hair and make up and then off to costume for the finishing touches while the others headed to get their seats on the front row of the stadium. The Bolts headed to the stadium in a limousine (despite the fact it was only 5 minutes away) soon enough they were behind stage.

"Right Lizzie, Dallas, Ellie and Taylor your up first remember Enjoy yourselves!" Steve told them as the announcer yelled out 'please welcome don't hold back!'

The bolts didn't have long to wait before it was their turn. After don't hold back had performed their first to songs it was there turn.

Saph and Harry were having a 'good luck' kiss and Tash yelled at them to get a room as don't hold back came back stage.

"It's great!" Lizzie said excitedly "Just ignore the crowd and it's just like a normal practice!"

The Bolts were announced and they came on stage and began playing Welcome to my life. The crowd was going wild and Harry caught Saph's eye as they sung. Harry could see Ron's gob smacked face in the audience and he nearly laughed. He was having the time of his life.

"We're now going to play a song called Waiting by Green day!" Harry announced over the screaming crowd.

I've been waiting for a long time  
For this moment to come  
I'm destined  
For anything...at all  
Downtown lights will be shining  
On me like a new diamond  
Ring out under the midnight hour  
No one can touch me now  
And I can't turn my back  
It's too late ready or not at all

I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up

Dawning of a new era  
Calling...don't let it catch you falling  
Ready or not at all  
So close enough to taste it  
Almost...I can embrace this  
Feeling...on the tip of my tongue

I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up  
Better thank your lucks stars...

I've been waiting for a long time  
for this moment to come  
I'm destined for anything at all

Dumbstruck  
Colour me stupid  
Good luck  
you're gonna need it  
Where I'm going if I get there...  
At all...

Wake up  
Better thank your lucky stars...

The crowd went wild again and Harry grinned as they headed of stage passing Blood rush who were going next.

"That was amazing!" Harry said they all agreed

they sat back stage listening to the other groups Saph was sat next to Harry holding his hand they sat in silence for a bit before they were joined by Drake and Rick from Blood Rush and Lizzie and Dallas From Don't Hold Back.

"Its amazing out there" Drake said running his finger threw his blond spiky hair "I can't believe the crowd!"

"Yeah it went great!" Dallas said taking a swig from a bottle of coke "everything's sounding good!"

"I can't wait to get back on stage" Tash agree and everyone else nodded

Soon enough they were joined by Liquorice then Lizzie and Dallas and also Ellie who had joined them headed of to find Taylor ready to go back onstage to perform the next four of their songs. Once they had gone Dark spirit also joined them. Harry and the Bolts took this as their cue to go prepare to get back on stage.

"Please welcome back The Bolts!" The announced yelled

The came back on stage and set up.

"We're going to sing My Immortal by Evanescence next!" Saph yelled down her microphone.

She began singing and Harry began playing the song on his guitar as Saph sung. After My Immortal Harry him microphone and announced the next song Broken wings.

They were enjoying themselves and before them new it they were singing Spellbound (or the Dementor effect) and then finally Demons and Angels (another song of their own) then it was time to get off stage.

"Saph you were great!" Harry said hugging her

"Thanks you were too" she said

"But your version of my immortal was amazing! I have never heard you sing like that in my life you were fantastic!" Harry smiled

Saph blushed and Harry pulled her into a kiss. Before they headed over to where Tash was yelling at them to get a room.

"Shut up Tash" Harry said sticking his tongue out "Or I'll go up on stage and announce to the world that you cheated on that Mick bloke with his cousin"

Tash pulled a face "he wasn't worth it anyway"

The others laughed. After Dark Spirit had sung they headed back on stage for the final act where they wee all going to sing a song together which was written by Steve before the curtains closed and they came back stage where Steve, Madison and Dan had put on a little back stage party. After ten minutes they were joined by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks and Moody

"You were amazing!" Ron said awestruck

"Thanks" Harry grinned

"You really were!" Hermione agreed

"The best!" The twins nodded together

"Awesome" Ginny grinned

After the Party they headed back to headquarters they headed up to the boys room where Jay produced a huge bottle of diet coke and a bottle of vodka with some glasses. He passed round the cups and the Bolts drank up having a laugh cheering their success. An hour and a bottle of vodka later Hermione, Ginny and Ron came up to find them. Harry and Saph were on Harry's bed kissing, Jay, matt and Tash were having a loud conversation about chickens.

"Er sorry to interrupt" Ron said

"No probs" Tash said picking up a new bottle of vodka "Come join us we were just celebrating"

Hermione was watching the pair on the bed kissing passionately

"Have you all been drinking?" She asked

"Yeah want some?" Jay asked snatching the bottle of Tash

"No thanks" Hermione said giving Ron and Ginny a look that clear said if you accept I will tell your mother. "Its bed time"

"Aww well" Matt said "hear I'll split the love birds up "

He pulled Saph of Harry

"Bedtime" He said

"You sound like my mum…" Saph said grumpily

Harry just gave an attempt at an evil glare "Were not even that pissed yet…" He sulked as the girls left the room.

Matt rolled his eyes and jay staggered over to his bed

"Good stuff that is" he said "You should have seen Harry when he drank a whole two bottles to himself" he told Ron "Couldn't even stand let alone walk straight he tried to kiss Saph and missed and ended up kissing a lamppost!"

"Well nighty night" Matt said turning of the light.

A/n well here you go! Sorry it took such a long time but its hard trying to find the time to write with the amount of homework I get sometimes! Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Paintedsecrets: **This is just an idea for a story I had I realized it's not canon… By the way I have 18 reviews now and only 3 don't seem to like my story. Obviously this isn't what I think will happen to Harry in the next book its just and interesting idea I had!

**luvbug080688: **Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope it's long enough! Last time I didn't have much time! That last chapter would have been part of this one if I had had enough time!

**MoonFireFire: **Glad you enjoyed it!

**Curiosity100:** Yes the songs are written by me except the ones I say are from somewhere else! The rest of the band might find out! You'll have to keep reading to see! Yes, they have a silencing charm put on the room I'll try and make it more obvious next time! Glad you're still enjoying it!

**charl1e: **Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter! More soon!

**TRF: **I realize this isn't like canon I just had an interesting idea and decided to write this story using it.

**Moonypadfoot:** Glad you are enjoying it! Keep reading! They might find out soon but you'll have to keep reading to see!

**Missing Fairy: **Thanks! I've worked in that evanescence for you! Glad you are still enjoying the story! I never ignore reviews except really horrid flames! I'll update again soon!

**Ausome: **Glad you like it! You'll see soon where it keeps a secret or not! Keep on reading find out!

**Amones of Magic: **I'll see what I can do about other songs later in the tour but I have some green day in already thanks for the ideas! You'll find out soon whether anybody else finds out about what's been happening to Harry! Yes he has been beaten a lot but it was getting worse before he left! Glad you like the songs! And yes I have read that story!

**Neostar: **Glad you think my story's awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

Again Thanks to all my reviews!


	6. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise! I only own my own songs and the characters at stuff i inveted!

RockStars

Chapter 6: Return to Hogwarts

The Remaining days of the holidays passed quickly. The Bolts London concerts passed in a haze of excitement. On the 29th of August after the Final London Concert the Bolts found themselves hanging round the headquarters enjoying their time together before Harry had to leave for school on September the first and they had to go to the next venue.

The afternoon of the 30th of august found Harry and Saph sat in one of the smaller living rooms on the second floor.

"How are you feeling?" Saph asked

"Okay I enjoyed the last concert it was Amazing you sing that song so well" Harry said wrapping her in his arms and giving her a kiss.

"How about you're… injuries?" She asked

"Its okay there healing" Harry said looking at the floor Saph hugged him

"Sorry to bring it up…" Saph said

"Its okay" Harry mumbled Saph kissed his cheek

"I'm really going to miss you" She murmured softly

Harry grinned

"Me too I'll have Ron and Hermione but it wont be the same with out you guys! At least we see each other at practices!" He said sadly

"Yeah!" Saph said "We've been planning a little party, you know, for us all to send you off!"

"Really?" Harry asked

"Yup Jays going to crack open some more of that vodka and we'll have a right laugh!" Saph grinned

"Great!" Harry smiled cheerfully "I doubt Mione will approve though…"

"So it can be just us lot if you want LB it's your party!" Saph said

"Yeah I think that might be best keeping it between us!" Harry nodded

Saph pulled him into a passionate kiss just before the door opened and in came Lupin who cleared his throat making both Harry and Saph jump.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Lupin said mildly

"Er no sorry professor" Harry said running a hand through his hair

"I told you I'm not your teacher at the moment you can call me Remus!" Lupin smiled

"Yeah sorry prof…

"I just came to tell you dinners ready!" Lupin informed them

"Oh Thanks" Harry nodded

The lat day of the holidays was a hive of activity. Mrs. Weasley had them pack up their stuff ready in the morning before she'd let them do anything else. The spent part of the afternoon exploring the house and relaxing in a living room or the library where Jay found an amazing looking book on how to behead a house elf with a flick of a wand. After tea the bolts split off from the others and headed into the living room Harry and Saph had occupied the day before and where Jay and Tash had hidden a stash of alcohol and some snacks.

Jay passed out bottles of Alco pops to start with which Harry drained in a gulp. They sat around on the floor discussing everything from owls to pizza toppings. After two hours Harry was on his tenth glass of vodka and coke the door opened and Remus came in.

"I thought I might find you lot in here, Molly says to head to bed it's an early start tomorrow" Remus told them

"I don't thinks sooo" Harry said attempting to stand up leading on Jay for support

"Harry? Have you been drinking?" Remus asked

"And whthy may you asthk?" Harry said as he nearly fell over and grabbed his ex-professor for support

"I think you need to get to bed now before Molly sees the state of you" Remus said

"Owww justht one more hic glass!" Harry moaned

"No" Remus said

"Well I'll justht be going…" Harry said letting go of Remus and walking straight into the door frame causing Tash and Saph to burst out in hysterical giggles

"Ok I'll take Harry up you lot better follow us, that is if you can walk in a straight line…" Remus said "You're lucky it was me that found you not Molly or Moody or someone!"

Remus carried the unconscious Harry upstairs and put him on his bed. Ron was snoring loudly in the corner. Matt and Jay changed haphazardly into their pajamas and fell asleep as well.

The next day Harry woke up with one hell of a hangover.

"What Happened?" He asked Jay who was drying his hair with a towel

"You got pissed and walked into a door frame" Jay laughed

"Ouch" Harry said holding his head

There was a loud pop which scared Jay and Matt half to death and Harry to moan loudly.

"Harry! Our favorite investor" George said

"What" Harry said grumpily

"We've been hearing of your exploits last night from Remus…" Fred said

"Remus saw us? Oh shit!" Harry moaned

"And we decided…" George said

"That you…" Fred continued

"Could do…" George nodded

"With some of out special hangover potion!" Fred said pulling out a little bottle of clear blue potion

"Why should I trust you guys?" Harry asked curiously

"Because you are our investor of course!" George said handing over the bottle

"Four drops" Fred said

"And you'll feel instantly better…" George informed him

"Ok I'll try it" Harry agreed "I'm willing to try anything right now"

He took a sip and surprisingly felt a lot better.

"Hey it really works thanks guys!" he said as Saph and Tash followed by an angry looking Hermione and a trying not to laugh Ginny came through the door.

"We told you!" Fred said

There was another pop and they vanished making Saph and Tash scream out in surprise.

"So has LB walked into anymore doors?" Tash asked Matt and Jay

"Nah he was out all night" Jay said putting the towel away in his bag

"Any of you guys need a hangover potion?" Harry asked

"Not really none of us even had half as much as you did!" Tash grinned

"Harry drinking alcohol is very bad for you…" Hermione Started but never finished as they were saved from her lecture by Remus appearing in the door way

"Ah so your all up!" he smiled "feeling better Harry?"

Harry groaned

"Sorry Remus" he said guiltily

"You were very lucky it was me that found you lot last night I'd hate to think what Molly would say…" Remus smiled "anyway enough lectures breakfasts ready!"

They trudged down stairs to the kitchen Hermione with a very disapproving expression on her face. After breakfast they got their bags together and headed to the train station (The Bolts were coming to wave them off before meeting with the others at the Hall.)

They arrived at ten too and headed through the barrier onto the platform (it took some persuading to show the bolts it wasn't dangerous) then they stowed their luggage and bid everyone goodbye.

Saph came over and gave Harry a goodbye kiss.

"Take care of yourself Harry and be Careful! See you at band practice tomorrow!" She said quietly before they kissed again

"You too" Harry mumbled before following the others onto the train.

Harry lent out the window and waved to his friends as the train left the station before shutting the window to lock out the cold and taking his seat opposite Hermione.

The journey passed slowly. They had several visits from other students and such before the compartment door slid open and Malfoy strutted in with his cronies.

"Well if it isn't potty, Mudblood and the weasels" He smirked

"Shove of Malfoy" Harry said not looking up from the sheet of parchment he was writing on

"Why should I?" Malfoy leered

"Oh for god sake just get lost you arrogant git" Harry said slamming his quill down "I've had enough of your shit just get out of here"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at Harry shocked as he pulled out his wand. Malfoy took one look and raised an eyebrow.

"Potty's got a temper" he sneered

Harry sprung on him pinning him against the wall wand pointing at his neck.

"Get Lost Malfoy" He said viciously "I'm not in the mood for your little games"

Malfoy pulled away and ushered his cronies out of the compartment. Harry went back to his writing as if nothing had happened.

"Harry?" Hermione asked

"What" he replied still looking at the parchment

"Nothing" she said sitting back

The rest of the journey was quite uneventful. They arrived after dark. It was a crisp dry night and they loaded into the carriages ready for the short journey to the castle. When they arrived they settled themselves at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin. They didn't have to wait long before McGonagall appeared carrying the stool with the sorting hat on with a line of first years behind her. She set the hat down and it began to sing.

"I may just be a hat to you,

But don't judge by what you see!

For I can look inside your mind,

And see where you should be!

In Gryffindor dwell the fearless

They are strong from within

In Hufflepuff the caring

And those innocent free from sin

In Ravenclaw the witty

It's in their nature study hard to learn

In Slytherin the cunning

Those with their own concern

The houses however different

Are united from inside

With ties that cannot be broken

No matter how they decide

Sure the differences are big

And we all know they are

But inside were all the same

Whether from near or far."

The hall erupted into clapping and cheering and McGonagall began the job of calling up the first years to be sorted.

After the sorting they tucked into a huge meal before Dumbledore stood to make his speech.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! This year I'm pleased to announce we will be holding a Christmas ball after the success of our Yule ball two years ago! We are lucky to have a band set up after a long search for an available group! Also as always the forbidden forest is as forbidden as its name suggests. This year I would like to welcome back Professor R J Lupin who has agreed to return as Defense against the dark arts teacher this year!" Dumbledore announced

Everyone except the Slytherin's cheered at the announcement of professor Lupin's return. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off towards Gryffindor tower cheerfully as Ginny led the first years. They headed straight up to bed ready for the next day when classes would begin.

A/n Thanks for reading! I know this is a bit shorter than usual but I wanted to update as I'm going to my friends house tonight then I wouldn't have be able to update till Thursday!

**Amones of Magic:** I realized the Vodka thing when you said that to be honest I think when Harry's drinking as well as using it for having a bit of fun he's also forgetting his problems so he doesn't care what he's drinking. He does know the effects of alcohol he know that's he enjoys drinking and can forget his problems I think he'd have more sense than to go beat someone up under the influence of alcohol anyway uncle Vernon was never completely drunk when he beat Harry he knew exactly what he was doing. Harry only drinks to have fun or to escape. I personally think he would have been beaten before even if it wasn't much and uncle Vernon says they had to stamp the magic out of him (or something to that effect) I could imagine him trying to beat the magic out of him. Anyway glad you liked it!

**Curiosity100;** Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter for you!

**Griffendorgirl: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! LB stands for lightning Bolt!

**Yashin: **Glad you liked my story! And the songs! Here's the next update!

**luvbug080688: **Thanks! Lol! I won't tell:D

**Missing Fairy: **That's ok I think it was a great idea! I always listen to my reviewers unless they say horrid things because I don't think that's fair because I you don't like something you don't got round reviewing saying horrid stuff you give constructive criticism! Glad you're still enjoying it!


	7. The Arrival and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter stuff but I do won my songs and my character and my storyline!

RockStars

Chapter 7: The arrival and questions 

The Next day they headed down to breakfast in the great hall. Harry was eating a piece of toast when McGonagall passed him his timetable.

"I've got Double Advanced Defense against the dark arts first!" He said excitedly

"I've got Herbology" Ron groaned taking a look at his timetable "Oh then after break I Have defense against the dark arts and charms!"

"I have Double Advanced Transfiguration then charms" Harry nodded

"I have the same as Harry" Hermione said glancing at her timetable.

"Hey get this I miss double potions one Tuesday and Herbology the second Tuesday for the concerts!" Harry said excitedly

"Lucky you!" Ron agreed

The trio finished breakfast and headed out of the hall and split off to head to their first lessons. They day was uneventfully boring. The teachers spent their time lecturing them on their courses and going over what they had done in the past.

After lessons Harry headed up to Dumbledore's office to floo to Headquarters so head could go to band practice.

Harry met the rest of the bolts at the hall and they sat around and waited for a bit while liquorice practiced.

"So how was your first day back?" Saph asked after she'd given him a hug and a kiss hello.

"Boring really, just teachers blabbing on… you know…" Harry sighed "So had fun with out me?"

"Not really it's been pretty boring here too…" Matt said

"A total yawn fest" Jay added "Want to go out for pizza before you go back?"

"Yeah go on it sounds great!" Harry agreed so after they had gone over a few of the songs ready for the next concert they headed to a nearby pizza parlour where they stayed till nine ish before Harry announced he really had to go.

The next couple of weeks passed in the same way. Harry attended lessons normally except on Tuesdays which he only attended morning lessons before heading off to wherever their concert was that afternoon. The bolts enjoyed every performance the audiences were amazing and the atmosphere was great.

Harry was well into the first term of his sixth year at Hogwarts. He had somehow managed to keep up with his homework as well as attending every concert and practice. He was looking forward to the Christmas holidays, which were a day away, when the bolts would come to Hogwarts for the holidays and the Christmas ball.

Harry was sat on his bed adding the finishing touches to a potions essay for the next day. He was just about to get up and get changed for bed when Ron came in. Harry put his essay away and watched as Ron headed to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. Harry sighed maybe he could risk getting changed in here tonight.

Harry had always avoided getting changed while other people were in the room due to the scars and old bruises all over his body. But he knew Ron would find it weird if he left the room to get changed and he knew Ron wouldn't leave the room again that night. To be honest he had no choice.

So he dug out his pajamas turned so his back was facing Ron as he took is top off ready to slip his pajama top on.

This was the point Ron decided to turn round to ask Harry when the charms homework was in for. Ron caught a look at Harry's back and half gasped.

"Harry?" Ron asked as Harry pulled his pajama top on.

'What?" Harry asked unaware Ron had just seen his back.

"What happened to your back?"

Harry flinched

"What! Nothing" Harry said quickly

"It doesn't look like nothing! What happened?" Ron asked

"I said nothing" Harry said as he pulled on his pajama bottoms and slipped into bed

"I…" Ron began but then stopped "Ok then" he said hesitantly telling himself he needed to ask Hermione what she though. He slipped into bed as well "Night Harry"

"Night" Harry replied as he pulled up the covers. 'Shit' he thought as he drifted off.

The next day Harry waited till the dorm was empty before he got changed. Luckily Ron had got up and dressed pretty early so Harry hadn't had to wait long for the room to empty out especially as Ron was always the last of his dorm mates to get up.

Ron hurried down to the common room where he found Hermione talking to Ginny as she checked she had her books for the morning in her bag.

"Hermione? can I talk to you?" Ron asked Hermione nodded

"What do you want? Help with the charms homework because you haven't done it yet?" she asked

"No" Ron shuck his head

"Well?" she asked impatiently

"Not here" he said before leading her out of the common room to an empty classroom nearby.

"It's about Harry" Ron said nervously

"What about him? What's happened?" Hermione asked anxiously

"Last night he was changing his top and I saw his back, it was covered with bruises and scars…" Ron explained "I asked him what happened and he said nothing… I think… I think someone attacked him during the summer"

'I wonder what happened" Hermione said nervously "Oh god what if it was the Dursley's!" Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh God" Ron muttered

"We have to talk to him" Hermione said

"Ok" Ron agreed

"Tonight if we can okay after lessons" Hermione said and Ron nodded "come on lets got down to breakfast we'll talk to him later"

The day went slowly for Harry who was excited about his friends' arrival at the school after lessons. Where as the day zoomed passed for Ron and Hermione who were dreading confronting Harry.

Finally the lessons finished and Harry headed up to Dumbledore's office to meet his friends.

"LB!" Saph yelled launching herself on him the minute he stepped in the office. After greeting everybody Dumbledore explained he had had extra beds add to the Gryffindor sixth year girls and boys dorms for them to sleep in and that they could leave their instruments in his office and they could come up and practice anytime they wanted before Christmas Eve, the night of the ball.

Harry led his friends though the castle. The were amazed at the sheer size of the castle itself. He gave them a quick tour before showing them Gryffindor tower.

They took seats by the fire ignoring the questioning glances.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked

"It's wonderful! I wish our school had been this amazing!" Tash said enthusiastically

"Yeah it's a great place but I'm sure I would spend most of my time getting lost!" Matt agree

"I still get lost and this is my sixth year!" Harry laughed

Hermione and Ron joined them later on in the evening. They didn't have to guts to try and bring up what Ron had seen the night before so they vowed they would talk to him the next day.

The next day dawned bright and snowy. Everywhere was white the lake was frozen over and most of the occupants of Gryffindor tower who were staying for Christmas (which was nearly everybody due to the ball) were preparing to go outside for a massive snowball fight.

After an exhausting morning of snowball fighting they headed back into the castle for dinner. In the afternoon they relaxed around the fire or explored the castle.

Harry and Saph were heading to the common room hand in hand when Ron and Hermione caught up with them.

"Harry could we have a word?" Hermione asked

"Sure" Harry said

"In private" Ron added

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Saph too." Harry said quickly "She knows everything about me. We have no secrets"

"If you're sure" Hermione said as Ron lead them into the classroom he'd pulled Hermione into just a few days before.

"So?" Harry asked

"I… We were wondering…er… where you got those scars from on your back" Ron said bravely

Harry and Saph exchanged glances and Saph squeezed Harry's hand.

"Ron I told you its nothing…" Harry mumbled

"If it was the Dursley's you have to tell Dumbledore…" Hermione started

"Where did you get that idea from?" Harry asked

"Well it's just that we thought…" Hermione said

"Even if it was them, then it's my problem you don't need to go sticking your noses into everything! Who else have you told this too?" Harry asked angrily

"No one" Ron said

"Well keep it that way" Harry said turning to leave

"Harry if something is going on you have to tell someone" Hermione said

"I can handle it I don't need help" Harry said storming from the room.

Saph looked apologetically at Ron and Hermione before following him.

A/n Thanks ever so much to my reviewers! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to get up! I've been SOOOO busy the past week and a bit I just haven't had time!

**Curiosity100: **Thanks! Glad you loved it! I did have fun at my friends! Though we were doing work for our drama exam! Which is over now thank god!

**Death Dealer: **Lol! That would be a great idea!

**Gate11au: **Thanks! And thanks! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**Missing Fairy: **Lol! I think Harry drunk would be very funny! I may have to do another chapter with him drunk… perhaps after the ball… Lol! The rest of the band is now at Hogwarts! So you will see a lot of them in at least the next chapter and maybe the one after too! Here's the next chapter!


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the books or Pain by Jimmy eat world but I'm proud to own my characters and songs!

Rockstars

Chapter 8: The Truth 

Saph headed the way she though Harry had gone. She headed through the corridor looking in rooms as she went to see if Harry was there. Finally on the second floor she found him in an empty classroom.

"Harry? You ok?" She asked

Harry nodded

Saph walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him.

"What if they tell? Then the whole world will think I'm just a weak little child who can't defend himself against a muggle let alone some dark wizard" Harry said quietly

"Harry you're not weak you're the strongest person I know and the bravest! If I was in your position I would have cracked ages ago" Saph said sadly

"But why do they have to be so nosy? I shouldn't have to explain myself to them!" Harry said quietly into Saph's shoulder

"I think they were just trying to help. They don't know any better!" Saph said softly

"They think they know me." Harry said "but they don't the only person who truly knows me is you Saph I couldn't live without you!"

Saph pulled him into a tighter hug

"Don't worry Harry I'll always be here for you and if they have any sense they won't mention this again" Saph told him calmly "come on lets got back to the common room before the rest of the band wonder where we've gotten too"

Harry agreed and they headed back up to the common room hand in hand.

"Harry?" Ron asked

"What" Harry said sharply

"I…" Ron started "I…" he looked at the ground "I'm sorry it's just…"

"Look I can be bothered with your excuses just leave me alone" Harry said harshly

"Ok sorry" Ron muttered as he walked off

Harry relaxed back in his chair all he wanted was to be left alone. Saph watched him carefully a sad smile on her face. She could see how much his uncle's abuse had affected him. She just wished he didn't have to go through all the stuff he did. He was a good person and she just wanted him to be happy.

Saph watched as Harry left the common room and headed up to his dorm. When he had gone she headed over to where Hermione and Ron said in the corner of the room.

"Can I talk to you both?" she asked nervously

"Yeah sure" Hermione agreed

"It's about Harry…" Saph said nervously

"Yeah…" Ron said

"I don't know whether I should tell you this but you are his friends you need to know but if I tell you, you have to swear you wont tell anyone else not even Harry that I told you this ok if he wants to tell you he will tell you when he is ready I just think you need to know the facts." Saph said timidly

"Yeah I agree" Ron nodded

"Me too" Hermione agreed

"Harry was abused by his uncle" Saph explained "Just like you thought. That is why he has scars on his back."

"Whoa" Ron said stunned as Hermione let out a little sob

"Please don't tell him I told you" Saph said pleadingly "I just think you need to know so you won't keep asking him about it. He has had it hard enough as it is and he doesn't need his friends to abandon him or ask him questions that make him uncomfortable."

"I understand" Hermione nodded

"Yeah I do to" Ron agreed

"Thanks for telling us Saph" Hermione said "We won't ask him anything about his back again we'll let him tell us if he wants to and if he does we'll support him the best we can"

Ron nodded

"Thanks" Saph said before wandering over to where Tash and Jay were arguing by the fire place.

The Next day The Bolts decided to have a band practice as it was only a week before the ball.

"I have a new cover to try" Harry said when they were up in Dumbledore's office.

"What is it?" Jay asked

"Pain by Jimmy Eat world" Harry told them "Here I'll play it for you"

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Nevermind these are hurried times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Every time I quit

Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.

I can't let it bother me.

It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Nevermind these are hurried times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

Takes my pain  
Takes my pain  
Takes my pain  
Takes my pain away

"That's great Harry! I love the chords" Tash said "It's really catchy"

"You're a great singer LB" Saph agreed "I wish I was as good as you!"

"What about your performances of My Immortal?" Harry said "They were Amazing! I'd never be that good!"

"You two should call it quits I think your both equal" Tash laughed "And your both great singers so shut it!"

Harry smiled and squeezed Saph's hand

"Well let's get on with the practice I want to be finished before lunch I'm getting used to these amazing feasts" Matt said licking his lips

"You and your food…" Tash shuck her head

The ball was coming upon them fast. Hermione and Ron hadn't mentioned Harry's back since their conversation with Saph and the trio were back on speaking terms not that Hermione and Ron saw Harry a lot as he was always practicing or writing new songs or researching the music for other popular songs for the band to cover as the ball was soon and Harry didn't fancy sitting in the common room a lot.

Soon enough it was two days before the ball and Christmas Eve and the decorations in the castle were finally up. The place was full of Christmas spirit and it was amazing. The Bolts had never seen just amazing decorations, Saph decided she was going to make Harry put up her family's decorations for the next year as he could use magic.

Before long it was the day before the ball and the finally preparations were being made.

A/n thanks to all my reviewers! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait but hopefully I will find more time too update now I have finished school provided I'm not busy!

**Whee:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**luvbug080688:** Thanks! Here's another update for you!

**charl1e**: to be honest I'm not 100 sure they will defiantly keep it a secret but you'll have to wait to see what happens!

**Missing Fairy:** Thanks! Lol! I find those fics annoying to…

**Lady-Maki**: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! Hers the next update! Lol! Will do!

**Darth Adamas:** I understand how you feel its one of those things that are like it could go one of two ways if you get me! Thanks!

**John Doe:** do you even know what fan FICTION is? FICTION MADE UP! As for the two fingers up which two might they be… no fan fic is ever completely canon only when JK writes it is it canon. Didn't you read the summary thing either? I'm sure I say "don't like don't read"…

**Kurayamidoragon:** Lol! Thanks!

**D-daygirl**: Thanks! I'll email you right after I post this!


	9. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the books! 

I may end up following some of HBP but I don't know yet! I may end up continuing with our referring to it at all it depends on how the story goes! 

Rockstars 

Chapter 9: The Ball

The day of the ball had finally arrived! Harry and the rest of the band spent the morning practicing in Dumbledore's office.

"I think that should do!" Harry smiled after glancing at his watch, "Lets go get changed!"

The rest of the band nodded in agreement and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry pulled on his favorite black baggy trousers and his Bolts t-shirt which was black with a Bolt of lightning on the front and The Bolts on the back. He headed down to the common room with Matt and Jay where they met Saph and Tash who were wearing similar outfits.

The Great Hall was decorated spectacularly with its usual twelve massive Christmas trees which were glittering with snow. From the ceiling hung several hundred spectacular icicles which appeared to contain the candles which were lighting the room. Half of these candles were emitting coloured light which changed colour every couple of minutes and the other half of the candles were normal. Snow was gently falling from the roof, which was reflecting the sky outside as usual, and melting when it landed on the floor which was already covered in snow which appeared to be unmeltable. Little multicoloured fairies were flying round the top of the room creating little dancing lights. Harry and the Stunned Bolts were ushered into a back room by Professor McGonagall.

"Now wait here until everyone has arrived then I'll introduce you ok?" She told them as they turned to face her.

"Yep!" Harry nodded

The band sat quietly and listened. They could here the excited chatter of the rest of the school as they entered the great hall. Soon enough they heard Dumbledore silencing the school and McGonagall announcing that they were playing.

"Come on guys" Harry said leading the bolts through a door on the left onto the stage.

The school roared and Harry grinned and headed over to his microphone.

"Heya everyone!" Harry yelled "I'm sure you all know who I am but I'd like to introduce my friends Saph, Tash, Jay and Matt! We're here to play for you so if you have any requests please tell McGonagall and we'll see what we can do! We'll start off with one of our own songs this is Welcome to My Life!"

The plain lights in the icicles went out leaving a multicoloured glow covering the room. Harry began playing and the rest of the band followed his lead

Broken ribs like knives digging into my lungs

(Welcome to my life)

A world of Nothingness and pain

(Welcome to my life)

The circumstances are cruel

(Welcome to my life)

The pain unjust

(Welcome to my life)

Like a Nightmare got wrong

(Welcome to my life)

This is it

Welcome to my life

Like a nightmare you can't wake up from

Welcome to my life

One move away from paradise

But I battle on

Welcome to my life

See inside the mad house

(Welcome to my life)

Shake me up like a can of cake

(Welcome to my life)

Throw me up against the wall

(Welcome to my life)

Watch me lying on the floor

(Welcome to my life)

See what you have done

(Welcome to my life)

This is it

Welcome to my life

Like a nightmare you can't wake up from

Welcome to my life

One move away from paradise

But I battle on

Welcome to my life

This is it

Welcome to my life

Like a nightmare you can't wake up from

Welcome to my life

One move away from paradise

But I battle on

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

They finished the song and the school erupted.

The Bolts continued and played making a fool out of me and then Saph performed her version of My Immortal by Evanescence which went down well. Then after they took a couple of requests from the students and played Pain by Jimmy eat world, Can't Repeat by Offspring and a couple of Green Day songs and Broken wings, they had a break so they could have some tea while someone played a weird sisters CD.

"Wow Harry!" Ron said "Your all going down great everyone loves you!"

"Really?" Harry asked

"Yeah!" Hermione said shocked "Even some of the Slytherin's are saying how good you are! I over heard them!"

Harry laughed

"Come on lets get some food I'm starving!" Tash said

"Yeah" Jay agreed "me too"

The Bolts grabbed some food off the buffet table at the back of the room and took seats with Hermione and Ron.

Soon enough they were back on stage and they started off their next set of songs with The Dementor Effect (Spellbound).

Memories past surface again

Memories I don't want to remember

Flash before my eyes

From a past I wish I could forget

But my mind won't let me.

I'm being held hostage in my own mind

I can't escape

(Set me free)

There are so many thoughts running through my mind.

I can't escape

(Set me free)

I'm locked in here and there's no key

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Welcome to my confusing up existence

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Images I don't want to share

Images so real you think your there

Death and destruction

From a past I wish I could overlook

But my mind won't permit me.

I'm being held hostage in my own mind

I can't escape

(Set me free)

There are so many thoughts running through my mind.

I can't escape

(Set me free)

I'm locked in here and there's no key

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Welcome to my confusing up existence

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Voices so clear you can hear every detail

Voices so loud you can hear every scream and cry

Play over and over in my mind

From a past I wish I could stop thinking about

But my mind won't allow me.

I'm being held hostage in my own mind

I can't escape

(Set me free)

There are so many thoughts running through my mind.

I can't escape

(Set me free)

I'm locked in here and there's no key

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Welcome to my confusing up existence

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Set me free

Please just set me free

I'm being held hostage in my own mind

I can't escape

(Set me free)

There are so many thoughts running through my mind.

I can't escape

(Set me free)

I'm locked in here and there's no key

I can't escape

(Set me free)

Welcome to my confusing up existence

I can't escape

(Set me free)

After The Dementor Effect they played Rollercoaster then Waiting by Green Day and All I want by The Offspring. Then the took some more requests followed by Reality Blitz

The fugitive's not guilty but nobody gives him a break

And I ask you why

The idiots are shooting up on heroin

But you don't shoot them down

Everything's just so mixed up

Right is wrong and wrong is right

The facts of life are not as they seem

People act like it's all a dream

But it's not its reality

But nobody seems to realize

Why cant people see

What is happening to the world?

The innocent are hounded as though they are guilty

And the guilty left to live

The assassin gets away with murder

While I'm prosecuted for every little thing

Everything's just so mixed up

Right is wrong and wrong is right

The facts of life are not as they seem

People act like it's all a dream

But it's not its reality

But nobody seems to realize

Why cant people see

What is happening to the world?

It's like its all been flipped on its head

Turned upside down inside out

Nobody knows what to expect anymore

Not even the foolish government

Everything's just so mixed up

Right is wrong and wrong is right

The facts of life are not as they seem

People act like it's all a dream

But it's not its reality

But nobody seems to realize

Why cant people see

What is happening to the world?

After a final few requests and Green Day's Good riddance (time of your life) They stepped down off the stage to be congratulated and admired by the rest of the students before heading tiredly up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Got to say that was one of our best performances yet!" Saph said as she sat down on Harry's knee after the others had gone to bed.

"I know you were great" Harry said hugging her

"So were you" Saph nodded

"Did you have a good time?" Harry asked

"Of course I did it was wonderful!" Saph smiled

"I don't want you to leave next week" Harry admitted sadly "I'm worried about Hermione and Ron I think they might start trying to ask me questions again"

"They shouldn't do Harry if they are as good a friends as they seem they should leave you be its not like you are in an danger any way its your business not theirs I think they took the hint you don't want to talk about it" Saph argued

Harry sighed

"I know but it doesn't stop me worrying" He said dejectedly

"Well if they say anything to you send me a letter straight away and I'll sort them out" Saph said determinedly

"Ok" Harry laughed "I'll warn them that I'll set my overly enthusiastic manic of a girlfriend on them"

"Hey!" Saph said

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly.

"And you can stop that" Saph laughed

Harry pulled her into a kiss which she returned.

"I love you Saph" Harry said softly

"I love you to Harry" Saph said hugging him tightly but not so tight as to irritate the bruises on his back.

"Thanks" Harry said

"For what?" Saph asked

"For always being there for me" Harry said nervously "and for keeping my secrets and not walking away"

"Oh Harry…" Saph said softly "Why wouldn't I always be there for you. You're my boyfriend and my best friend. You trusted me with your secrets and I trust you with everything I'd never turn my back on you!"

Harry smiled

"Come on lets turn in its late" Saph said gently

"Ok" Harry agreed

"Night" Saph said giving Harry a kiss before heading up to the girls dorms, Harry watched her go before turning and heading up to the boys dorms.

A/n: well I'm back from my holiday! (Hence why I haven't updated for a while!) And I'm looking forward to hopefully being able to update more often now I've finished school and I'm free to do what I want! That is as long as I'm not busy at the stables or going out!

Anyway thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
